1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, a system, and a computer-readable recording medium for providing a ranking of a game group, in which the group is created among users who have joined a game service as a member on a client terminal device, and the ranking is provided for the created group.
2. Discussion of the Background
As the performance of recently released smart phones is enhanced, users may move from general cellular phones to smart phones. A smart phone is an intelligent cellular phone having computer support functions such as, personal digital assistant (PDA) functions, Internet functions, and moving image playback functions, while still providing original functions of the cellular phone. The smart phone may have a variety of input methods and a touch screen to provide a convenient interface for use. In addition, the smart phone may be connected to the Internet and other computers with the support of wireless Internet functions so as to perform functions, such as e-mail, web browsing, facsimile, banking, and/or playing a game. The smart phone is equipped with a standardized operating system (OS) or a dedicated operating system to perform a variety of functions.
Since a variety of functions can be implemented through various client terminal devices such as the smart phone, a variety of dedicated application programs and contents operating within the client terminal device have been developed. In addition, as the functions for client terminal devices are improved, a large number of mobile games that users can enjoy in an environment similar to the web have been developed. Numerous network games have been developed to allow users who have connected to a network through client terminal devices to play the same game while being connected with the network. When a user is playing a game, a game client is generally mounted on the client terminal device and connected to a game server through a wired or wireless communication network, so as to execute the game on the client terminal device.
Most games record game points of each user and show a ranking of the game points. However, since a conventional ranking service provided for a game shows a general ranking of the game users, the general rankings generally do not provide information that motivates the game users, and the rankings are not shown in a variety of ways. Accordingly, there is a limitation in providing meaningful information.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.